


Dear Diary

by joy_infires



Series: soonsol one shots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Diary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda fluff, M/M, crossposted on wattpad and aff, hansoon, it's like 2020, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Soonyoung finds Hansol's old diary while the two of them are cleaning out the attic...





	Dear Diary

„Oh~ what is this?" Soonyoung asked and held a small, brown book up. He and his boyfriend Hansol were clearing out the attic of their shared house on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Hansol looked up and dropped the old baseball glove he was holding when he saw what the older had found. He stormed over to Soonyoung and tried to steal the book from his boyfriend's grip. "Give me that!" he demanded.

Soonyoung laughed and pressed the book to his chest tightly. Hansol continued protesting but to no avail. Soonyoung wouldn't let go of that book for dear life. "Alright, fine...you win...", Hansol said and gave up on fighting for his embarrassing piece of memory.

Soonyoung grinned triumphantly and opened the book on a random page. As expected, it was a diary.

_09/20/2010_

_Dear diary,_  
the new school is okay so far but there's this really annoying eighth-grader. His name is Soonyoung and he just keeps pranking me! Today he filled my locker up with board sponges. He's so childish and mean...  
On the other hand he's also kind of cute...but he's more annoying! Definitely! I hate him!  
Anyway...I'll go and think about ways to kill Kwon Soonyoung.   
Baii, your Hansol (who hates Soonyoung!!!)

Soonyoung looked up after reading the entry out loud. Hansol had buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "That's like the cutest thing I've ever read", Soonyoung swooned. Hansol whined. "I was twelve, okay?" Soonyoung laughed and turned a few pages, only stopping when he saw his name again.

_12/12/2010_

_Dear diary,_  
remember when I told you about Soonyoung? The oh-so-funny guy with the pranks? Well...I think I might have a crush on him. Maybe even a serious one. Like, he's sort of sweet in a way. The other day he saved me the last chocolate pudding in the cafeteria. And I love chocolate pudding!  
I think aside from his pranks he's actually a nice guy...and his cheeks look so squishy...and his hair looks really soft...  
Okay...maybe I should head to bed now  
See ya, your Hansol (who might not hate Soonyoung anymore...)

"Oh my god, stop reading that", Hansol whined almost desperately. Soonyoung chuckled. "I didn't know you liked me that long", he teased the younger. Hansol looked at him; his face beet red and a cute pout on his lips. "That was like ten years ago. I don't like you anymore", he said.

Soonyoung closed the book as his boyfriend turned away to hide his red face. He engulfed him in a back hug. "You're cute", he said. "I hate you", Hansol mumbled. Soonyoung laughed softly. "Of course you do I mean after all you're 'Hansol who hates Soonyoung'", he teased.

That got him a slap on the chest and no sex for two weeks.

 


End file.
